


Network of Caverns

by TemperateWriting



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy AU, Gen, Inspired by stream highlight, L’manberg, Mage AU, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemperateWriting/pseuds/TemperateWriting
Summary: Tubbo, though a loyal L’manbergian, often snuck out at night to meet with a friend with an infamous title.Tonight is one of those nights, where he can ramble on about the social aspect of his nation.———First time attempting to write fluff I have no clue what I’m doing
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), platonic - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 249





	Network of Caverns

**Author's Note:**

> I proofread this when I was tired expect some errors <3  
> Also I guess I’ll list out the ‘powers’ everybody has with this AU  
> Tubbo - Healing & Light  
> Eret - Earth (Rocks and such, he’s pretty powerful too.)  
> Wilbur - Water  
> Tommy - Fire  
> Fundy - Nature  
> Niki - Arcane (Runes, space, and stars.)

Tubbo ran his left hand over the smooth stone of the secret tunnel, his right hand being used to illuminate his surroundings. Upon the surface, it was the dead of night. It wasn’t like it would matter though, little to no natural light made it this far under the earth. 

The narrow, winding tunnel opened up into a larger chamber, the entrance to a network of caves. With a grin, the brunette died down his light magic, as torches now lined the walls. He looked around the space expectantly, as he didn’t wake up in the middle of the night for nothing. 

“Eret?” Tubbo called out, taking a few paces forward. 

He was met with a very cheerful response echoing from his right, “Tubbo!” 

The grin grew wider on his face as he followed the direction of the answer. Eret always seemed excited to see him. It was a nice rival to Tommy’s bantering, though both of them knew it was all in good fun. 

Tubbo found the earthen mage in a cavern further down the collection of tunnels. He was dusting his hands off, a pile of obsidian chunks laying in a nearby cranny. Upon turning and seeing the smaller brunette, Eret’s face turned into a warm smile. 

“Tubbo! What’s up?” He asked, 

“You know, the usual sneaking out to see a friend.” The younger mage stated matter-of-factly, giving Eret a quick fist bump. 

Tubbo then pulled himself up onto a higher cubby within the stone walls, settling down his drawstring bag next to him. The taller man got back to work, focusing on gaining more obsidian. Dark, thick sheets of the glassy rock would be pushed out of the ground by some magical force. Eret followed this up by breaking the clusters much like a twig, making it easier to carry and transport if you had a bag of sorts.

It was impressive to watch, despite most of it just being due to magic. It wasn’t too long before Eret needed a break, though. Spellcasting took energy to perform, and Tubbo definitely had first-hand experiences of the exhaustion it brought. 

In the silence, the younger of the two sparks up a conversation. 

“Did I tell you about the other night, after I came back from working on some personal projects?” 

“No, what happened?” Curiosity laced Eret’s tone as his attention turned to him. 

He always seemed willing to listen to his rambles, and Tubbo valued that. L’manberg was going through another planning phase, and his stories, while an attempt to lighten the mood, were often waved away. 

The younger boy only laughed before starting to, admittedly, ramble a bit.

——————

_ A short, crisp breeze swept across L’manberg as Tubbo lugged his stuff into the nation’s walls. It quickly came to his attention that the caravan’s light was on, and silhouettes of his friends could be seen through the windows.  _

_ With a noise of indifference, he dropped his extra belongings on the roots of a nearby redwood tree. The sound of whole-hearted laughter could already be heard from outside the vehicle.  _

_ When the door opened, it was Fundy’s voice he heard first, mid-sectance.  _

_ “-ain the movie in up references.”  _

_ More chuckles. They were underlined with exhaustion, but chuckles nonetheless. Tubbo peeked into the main room, seeing Wilbur, Tommy, Fundy, and Niki.  _

_ Wilbur met his gaze first, before sighing. “Hey, uh, Tubbo. I promise this isn’t because of you, but I’m going to go home and go to bed now.”  _

_ ( _ Back in the cave, Eret made a slight hum of disapproval.)

_ He started a small ‘what?’ of confusion, only to be cut off by Tommy.  _

_ “Yeah, Tubbo, I promise this isn’t because of you, but I’m going to start murdering people.”  _

_ Any doubt of this being a joke was suddenly gone at Tommy’s comment. Wilbur motioned him inside the main room as Fundy turned to Tommy, gaze questioning.  _

_ “What?” Asked Tommy, before adding, “I haven’t actually murdered anybody, Fundy.”  _

_ The ginger only scoffed. “Yeah, not yet.”  _

_ “The birds! The birds! They better watch out..” Tommy stated sarcastically, Fundy laughed at the comment.  _

_ Tubbo stood more towards the entrance of the caravan, Niki to his right. Wilbur was shuffling through documents, letting the other socialize.  _

_ “You see, they’ll fly away from my knife. Then, Oh- Then that’s when I’ll get my knife gun..” Tommy cut himself off, laughing shortly at his own joke.  _

(“I’m sorry, he has a  _ what? _ ” Eret asked, either amazed or horrified. 

“I assure you, he’s ruined many seagull families with his knife-gun.” Tubbo stated jokingly, before continuing.) 

_ “Hey Niki, why don’t you go show the seagulls who’s boss?” Tommy nodded to her when the Arcane mage made a small sound of disbelief.  _

_ “Oh, I already did. Wil has told a whole story about that..”  _

_ “You killed it with a knife?”  _

_ Wilbur, on que, shook his head. “No, she killed it with her bare hands.”  _

_ Niki exploded into laughter as he continued to tiredly explain the tale. Tubbo couldn’t hear everything as he was starting to doze off, but could pick up on a few key facts. _

(“Yeah and- I remember Wilbur saying that he didn’t know all the details himself, you see, as he was trying not to look.” Tubbo recalled to Eret. 

“Understandable, a sight like that would have been terrifying.”)

_ Everybody wrapped up after that. They said their good nights, straightening up the interior a bit. The lighthearted mood lingered in the air, even as everybody left, despite how tired some of them were.  _

_ Tubbo grabbed his belongings again, and made his way to the docks. L’manberg didn’t have many nights like this, especially recently, and he made sure to hold it close to his heart.  _

———————

This, followed by other stories filled with nonsense, brought dawn to break way sooner than either of them wanted. They couldn’t see it of course, but Tubbo made sure to bring a clock. He really didn’t want to get caught sneaking out. More so to help Eret, who was already on off terms with the rest of the nation. 

Tubbo pulled out a small loaf of bread out of his drawstring bag. Breaking it (roughly) in half, he tossed the older mage one half. 

(It was a thing they did every time, Tubbo didn’t know why he started it, but it was fun to continue.) 

Eret, of course, caught it flawlessly. 

“So, we're meeting again soon?” 

“Looking to continue the other tower tomorrow, but other than that, I’ll be working down here as usual.” 

Tubbo grinned tiredly. “Alright! See you soon, Eret.” 

Eret waved simply, “You too, Tubbo.” 

With that, the young mage left, going towards the entrance, and then the tunnel. The steady source of light was pulsing gently in his palm. 

Those nights were fun. Sure, he was exhausted the next day. Tubbo had no regrets though. If an act of betrayal couldn’t shatter their friendship, then what’s some grogginess the next day?

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this was taken from “Six idiots bully eachother at 3 am” on YouTube, and that’s a highlight of Niki’s stream. I had to leave out some parts, but I feel like the essence I was aiming for was still there? Maybe? I dunno.


End file.
